Royal Bonds
by BritChick24601
Summary: Thranduil shows his softer side as a young Legolas saves him from the long arduous responsibilities of being king of Mirkwood. First story, Read and Review.
The smell of old polished wood and crackling parchment filled the cavernous room, pale light filtered through the high windows and shadows danced across the cold stone floor. A large imposing figure covered in flowing silver robes perched on a large official chair. He leant half-heartedly over an ornate desk piled high with yellowing parchment. Where once could be seen intricate carvings of the sights of his realm now was covered with layers of reports and documents, that all needed his attention. His face was worn with the many hours of paperwork. His expression darkened further by the knowledge of many more hours to come before he could escape his now claustrophobic study.

A smile spread over his features in spite of himself as he imagined what his young son was getting up too. He would never admit it but he had long since recognised that listening to his son's enthusiastic account of his adventures was always the best part of his day. It never ceased to amaze him how much mischief his daring son could get into at such a young age, barely as tall as his waist and running rings around any elf that had the misfortune to be his minder. Valar only knows how he was going to survive fatherhood when Legolas was old enough to go on patrols. The worry alone would send him to an early grave. Shaking his head, he tried to banish those troublesome thoughts and return to his work. However, he failed to achieve this and slumped over his workload with his head resting in his hands. His long blond hair now cascading over his face as the final remains of his braids had slipped out.

Grunting unhappily, he fumbled to drag his knotted hair out of his face as quiet knock on his study door disturbed his struggle to regain his regal image. He raised a delicate eyebrow in confusion as the door swung open to reveal a hallway empty apart from his two personal guards assigned to protect him, who by now were struggling to conceal their grins.

An innocent giggle that could only come from one person, forced him to lower his eyes until he caught sight of his son hanging off of the door handle on tiptoes. Dressed in a pair of worn brown leggings and his favourite green tunic that had seen better days. Mud dappled his angelic features and leaves twisted in his unruly hair. The most notable aspect of his scruffy appearance were his bare feet, also covered with thick layers of mud which he trekked across the floor. Thranduil thought back to breakfast only a few hours before and the new shoes which were a gift from lord Elrond that Legolas was wearing, wondering where his son could have left them since then. It was safe to say that this was not unusual for Legolas, and many good pairs of shoes had been lost in the forest as Legolas would clamber up the highest trees of the land returning shoeless every time, the king had hoped that these shoes would have lasted longer but it would seem that these wishes went unanswered.

'You look funny Ada'

Legolas's unconventional greeting broke through his kingly exterior and he stood and held open his arms as his son ran into his embrace. Scooping him up with ease he pulled Legolas onto his lap as he took his to chair.

'That would make two of us yonya'

Thranduil responded as he started picking parts of woodland out of his son's hair. Copying his father's actions Legolas's hand reached up to fix his father's hair back into place.

'So Legolas, what happened to your shoes this time?'

Thrandruil questioned his son casually.

'I couldn't feel the forest through my feet with them on'

Legolas responded vaguely.

'So You left them in the forest?'

The kings voice cracked with barely concealed humour.

Legolas's only response was a firm nod and a satisfied look as he finished braiding his Ada's hair back into place. Thranduil had finished his son's hair too, forming a small pile of leaves on his desk. He now turned his full attention to questioning him.

'And where is Amonost? I thought he was looking after you today.'

Thrandruil wondered, suddenly worrying for the absent young warrior that had been assigned to look after his son.

Legolas shrugged not meeting his eyes.

'He was too slow and didn't let me climb the trees in the garden.'

Thranduil shook his head disapprovingly.

'Will you play with me Ada? we never play anymore.'

Thranduil had a premade excuse planned out but as soon as he lowered his gaze to meet his son's big blue eyes he knew he'd lost that battle. Begrudgingly admitting to himself that it had been far too long since he'd let himself be a father over a king.

Sensing his father caving Legolas jumped from his lap, clutching his father's hands in a vice grip and pulling him to the door.

A few steps from the door Thranduil paused stopping Legolas in his tracks. 'I have a few conditions little one, firstly you need to find Amonost and apologise for your behaviour, then we need to recover your missing shoes.'

Legolas was more than happy to agree to his terms and squealed with delight in anticipation of a rare day spent with Ada. The worries of the day melted away as father and son abandoned royal responsibilities and ventured out to find Amonost.


End file.
